This contract was funded in May 1983 for two years. Enrollment of women into the study was completed on January 31, 1985 with follow-up data collections to be completed by July 1985. Preliminary data tapes have been provided by Johns Hopkins and data editing programs have been developed. Analysis is expected to begin in August 1985 with articles to be submitted for publication as soon as possible. All eligible women (age 18 and older) seen in the obstetric clinic at Johns Hopkins University who agree to participate have their cervix evaluated for signs of inflammation. In addition cultures were taken for a number of aerobic and anaerobic organisms and a sample of cervical mucus was evaluated for the presence of inflammatory cells. The women were interviewed to obtain information on a number of risk factors related to preterm and low birth weight delivery. The women are then followed to delivery to evaluate the effect of cervicitis on preterm or low birth weight delivery. Approximately 700-800 women are expected to participate in this study.